Los pensamientos de una guerrera
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Todos sabemos que Diane es una guerrera excepcional, pero pocos pueden saber los pensamientos e ideas que se le pasa por la cabeza. En este fic descubriremos parte de esos pensamientos de esta gran chica ;) Mal summary, lo sé, soy odiosa haciéndolos, pero la historia merece la pena. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".
1. Capítulo 1: Bright fairy

**¡Bienvenidos a todos!**

 **Hace algún tiempo recibí unas invitaciones de algunos foros a los que adoro. A-D-O-R-O. Pues bien, decidí participar en un ritual de iniciación para empezar a trabajar un poquito que ya hacía falta, y me pareció perfecto además, empezar a escribir para uno de estos foros.**

 **Después de unos días moviditos por navidad, estos drables han surgido de ahí, espero que os guste a todos.**

 **La maravillosa obra** _ **Nanatsu no Taiza**_ **y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**

 **Mi personaje elegido es Diane:**

 **\- Le gustan: Las hadas.**

 **\- No le gusta: La muerte.**

* * *

Este primer fic iba a estar en un contexto separado del grupo, desde la perspectiva de Diane, sin incluir ningún otro personaje. Por suerte (o desgracia) se me ha ido de las manos y al final, he escrito sobre los sentimientos de Diane por cierto miembro de los Pecados Capitales. Después de escribirlo, intente volver a reescribir otro pero este ya estaba demasiado metido en mi cabeza como para evitar darle vueltas al mismo tema, así pues se quedó tal cual.

Bueno, espero que no guste, sino que os encante la historia.

* * *

 **BRIGHT FAIRY**

Diane idolatraba a las hadas, es decir, eran seres pequeños, bellos y con unas alas con miles de colores que les permitían ir a cualquier lugar rápidamente. Todo lo contrario a ella que era enorme, tímida y aunque sus saltos y zancadas le permitían igualmente ir rápido a cualquier lugar, no era para nada elegante ni bonita.

Entonces, cuando era una niña conoció a un hada. Y era todo lo contrario a lo que le habían contado, era más como ella. Harlequin era tímido, se sonrojaba con facilidad y no tenía alas, aunque podía volar. Fue entonces cuando Diane aprendió dos cosas:

1- Ser amiga de un hada era divertido.

2- No todo es como te dicen los demás.

Paso cientos de años jugando con él. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le gustaba y más semejanzas encontraba entre ellos. Y no solo eso, Harlequin parecía quererle y ella nunca había tenido a nadie que le quisiera.

Poco a poco, gracias a todo el cariño que Harlequin le profesaba, empezó a sentirse a gusto consigo misma y a pensar que los gigantes también tenían sus cosas buenas.

Eran fuertes, grandes y podían comunicarse con la naturaleza. En definitiva, ella también era genial sin necesidad de ser un hada.

Diane dirigió su mirada a King, quien hablaba con Elizabeth, hacia cientos de años le había dejado cuando era una niña; luego gracias al capitán se habían reencontrado y habían pasado momentos tan buenos y divertidos como en el pasado.

Su relación había mejorado y se conocían mucho mejor que antes. Ambos se habían convertido en el apoyo del otro, siempre animándose, ayudándose y respaldándose mutuamente.

Nunca se imaginó enamorada de un hada, ambos eran tan diferentes pero encajaban tan bien. Fue entonces cuando Diane pensó que las hadas eran tan maravillosas como siempre había creído, y en especial, cierta hada que no parecía para nada un hada pero era el mejor de todas ellas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nightmares

**¡Bienvenidos a todos!**

 **Hace algún tiempo recibí unas invitaciones de algunos foros a los que adoro. A-D-O-R-O. Pues bien, decidí participar en un ritual de iniciación para empezar a trabajar un poquito que ya hacía falta, y me pareció perfecto además, empezar a escribir para uno de estos foros.**

 **Después de unos días moviditos por navidad, estos drabbles han surgido de ahí, espero que os guste a todos.**

 **La maravillosa obra** _ **Nanatsu no Taiza**_ **y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**

 **Mi personaje elegido es Diane y:**

 **\- Le gustan: Las hadas.**

 **\- No le gusta: La muerte.**

* * *

Esta segunda historia corresponde a lo que no le gusta a Diane. Este drabble si se ha desarrollado tal y como lo tenía planeado, lo cual es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que soy muy de darle giros a mis historias :S

¡Disfruten con la lectura!

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES**

Diane tenia pesadillas, no era a diario, pero sí eran devastadoras. Se despertaba llorando y temblando como si fuera una niña de apenas un año que estaba sola en el mundo. Lo peor era que en esas pesadillas recordaba a ciertas personas que había existido en su vida.

Sus padres.

Dolores.

Matrona.

Zaratras.

Esas eran algunos de los seres que había amado y que habían sucumbido ante el peor y más temido enemigo de cualquier guerrero. La muerte. Desde pequeña le habían inculcado el orgullo de caer en batalla, pasando a ser un héroe dentro del clan de los gigantes, pero a ella le preocupaba más los sueños perdidos y los seres queridos que se quedaban atrás llorando las perdidas.

Diane odiaba la muerte, era horrible cuando una persona dejaba un vacío en el corazón porque su vida había acabado. Desde niña, había llorado numerosas veces por muchas de las pérdidas que habían sucedido.

No era una persona insensible, sino todo lo contrario. No le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, y muchas personas estaban sufriendo por todo lo sucedido en una guerra. Aun después de todos los reproches que había sufrido de parte de los miembros de su clan por ello, o por no ser la ejecutora de los enemigos, lo cual para ella era mucho peor.

Después de huir de su clan y de ingresar en los Pecados Capitales, se sintió más tranquila, todos eran un equipo donde se apoyaban y cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Paseo la mirada por el semicírculo formado por sus amigos que estaban celebrando el haberse reunido todos, por fin. Meliodas y Elizabeth estaban sirviendo comida, Hawk comiendo todo lo que caía al suelo (normalmente la princesa dejaba caer muuuucha comida, apropósito), Ban estaba borracho abrazando a un King gritón, Gother haciendo comentarios sin sentidos y Merlin desaparecida en su laboratorio.

Suspiro contenta al saber que sus preciados amigos estaban bien después de diez años. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos había caído, aunque los Pecados Capitales eran fuertes, cualquier mínimo fallo podría desencadenar un gran problema. Ella no sabría sobrevivir si alguno de ellos no estuviera más; llevaban juntos el tiempo suficiente como apreciarlos y quererlos como la familia que nunca tuvo.

Sonrió, animando a Ban a beber más para después pedirle más comida a Elizabeth. Diane confiaba en que siempre estarían juntos y que sus pesadillas eran eso, pesadillas.


End file.
